Hikua kamomo
hikua is a 16 year old girl that just whants to becomr stong she has no love intell ragna comes along and lands in her boobies hikua sometimes blushs and sometimes studid about heaven world she so far had this munch info :Azure GrimoireDespite being called a grimoire, its form is not that of a book, but rather a high-density mass of concentrated seithr similar to the Black Beast. It has no fixed form and is currently imitating the right arm of Ragna the Bloodedge. Because it requires life force to function, Ragna absorbs life from other people. The purpose of the Azure Grimoire is to gather souls. The Azure when released also has the ability to grant several advantages to its owner such as increasing their stats, producing a magical gylph to strain the enemy and doubles its user attack power as seen with the previous three users: Ragna,and nu-13 and ragna said:ragna mind - how the fuck dose she know about me it's like she is stalking me or something and you know all about me says ragnayep i sher do .says hikua (RAGNA BLUSHS ) DID YOU JUST BLUSH says hikua NOOOOOOOOOOO I DID NOT STOP LOOKING AT ME okey geze then nu-13 pops out of no waher and saidssays hikua NOOOOOOOOOOO I DID NOT STOP LOOKING AT ME okey geze ANYWAYS YOU ARE MY PARTEN said hikua **** YA IM YOUR ******* PARTENER ok ok i know you must be in a rage ok Said hikua ok ragna hold my hand HIKUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU BICTH IM GOING TO KILL YOU LEAVE RAWWGNA LONE no he says that he's my parten so i can go nere him RAGNA......RAGNA SAYS what oh ya this is nu-13 i don't trust you BUT WHY RAGNA becuse you tryed pushing me down THE FIRE OF HELL HERE AND I EVEN HAVE PROOF OMG WHY IN THE HELL YOU DO THAT ! SHUT THE #*#@ UP YOU RAWWGNA DO YOU WHANT TO KISS WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT NOO OMG NOT WHAT YOU DID . RWWGANA -CHANE TAO HERE FOR SOME MEAT BUNS . yo whats up hikua omg! WHAT ITS'S TAO HEY WHAT'S UP nothe good guy just saying why do you call me good guy becuse your very good at stuff and you giv- oh what you did no- said ragna HELLO WERE SILL HERE SAID NU-13and hikua OH SORRY ANY WAYS HELL NO i would not kiss you KISS ME *KISS RAGNA* STOP STOP BEF- HIKUA that's the ss- craemel said's taososhe i know but he's so cute ragna can i get a book sin by you ya but right now no becuse owwwww!!! OWWWW STOP STABING ME THAT IT CARRINGSZORES OWWWWWWWWWWW! RAGNAA WHAT THE HELL OKEY THAT'S IT IT'S THE END FOR YO-- THEN a little giel walk's up to ragna and says - ragna you know what to do im not doing it - she was whereing a smil dress and no shoes on - everyone says ecspet who are you ..................................... that's ch 1 the azure awakeingtime